User talk:Kingtiger666
You stole the title of a lovecraft pasta ...and then made a bad imitation of it. Now anyways, the REAL reason that I deleted that page, was because we were posting the ACTUAL pasta. The plaigarism thing was just a joke. DAMNED KIDS! 03:12, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Do not create pointless/spam blogs just for a badge. ClericofMadness 08:19, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 21:52, September 7, 2012 (UTC) BANNED You were banned for 1 week for the following reasons: #You didn't update the Article Listings (again). #You blanked you Talk Page, which you cannot do. #You blanked ANOTHER talk page on your own pasta, which you also cannot do. MooseJuice (talk) 21:52, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I didn't do the last one. Also, you're an idiot. >21:22, March 16, 2012 - Talk:Die Geschöpfe vom Meer ‎ (Removing all content from page) HA. An idiot has proved you wrong! MooseJuice (talk) 21:59, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I removed it because it was just some guy telling me to fix the formatting, which I did. Also, if it was so bad, why wasn't I banned immediately, rather than after 6 months? Cthulhu shall arise and reign supreme! (talk) 22:02, September 7, 2012 (UTC) We're not supermen. We can't get to EVERY problem on time. MooseJuice (talk) 22:07, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Superman can. *pouts* Cthulhu shall arise and reign supreme! (talk) 22:09, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Well we're not all from Krypton. MooseJuice (talk) 22:12, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Yes you are. I'm sorry for decieving you for so long, my son. Now why don't you do your ol' pops a favor and remove that little ban you gave me? Cthulhu shall arise and reign supreme! (talk) 22:15, September 7, 2012 (UTC) ...Wait, what? No. MooseJuice (talk) 22:17, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I can orally pleasure you, if you'd like. Or maybe bestow upon you the power of the elder gods? How about some magical ponies? Or a VHS of Total Recall? Come on, there's gotta be something. Cthulhu shall arise and reign supreme! (talk) 22:19, September 7, 2012 (UTC) HE SAID NO. Keep this harassment up, and your talk page priveleges go bye-bye. Today, I'm serving a special dish. It's YOU! (talk) 23:57, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm not harrassing him, I'm joking. You don't think I'd ever really give up my Total Recall VHS, do you? Cthulhu shall arise and reign supreme! (talk) 00:01, September 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: I don't see the style, but I'll leave alone as you wish. Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 03:38, October 2, 2012 (UTC) The idea is that it's some crazy ramblings I wrote after half a bottle of gin and an interesting title. You know, insane and all that stuff. Cthulhu shall arise and reign supreme! (talk) 03:41, October 2, 2012 (UTC)